


I Miss You

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Song: I Miss You by Adele: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jDBO9x5YwDUChasten trying to cope with Pete's mistake.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to PocketTreatPete for creating the Manchester Universe. Please leave any comments or suggestions you have.

Chasten was still mad at him. He was mad at himself. He was just fucking mad. At least that was today’s mood. That had actually been the mood for the last two days. Before that it was numbness, before that, pure despair. Chasten could go on all day recounting the various moods he had gone through since finding out about what Pete had done. This mood though was something different, anger tinged with another emotion or better yet; feeling. This was about more than his transgression. How he felt made him even angrier with Pete, to the precipice of wanting to cause him bodily harm. He pressed his legs tightly together with a restrictive heat coiling at his center. It was a carnal feeling, a one-dimensional thing. He was quite simply put, horny.

>   
>  **I want every single piece of you  
>  I want your heaven and your ocean's too**  
> 

Chasten watched Pete as he spoke, hands punctuating every point his mouth made. His eyes followed those long fingers, developed from years of piano playing, attached to those strong large hands. The heat immediately pooled, and he squirmed. His movement caught his husband’s eye and he looked at him concerned. Chasten frowned in return, not wanting Pete looking at him or feeling concern for him. Pete tore his eyes away.

_He giggled as Pete grabbed his thigh in a vice like grip._

_“Peter, we can’t” he continued to giggle letting him know he was not serious._

“I see no better time than now to leverage your work with the LGBTQ+ homeless shelters across the country to roll out this plan” heard Chasten as he tuned in momentarily but was quickly distracted as he sucked his bottom lip in and bit down lightly.

_“Suck harder babe” he gasped as Peter looked up from his kneeling position.  
Chasten’s eyes were closed in content; bottom lip being gripped by his teeth._

“Chasten did you hear what I said?”

“Huh, what? I’m sorry I didn’t catch that” replied Chasten, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. Pete repeated his question, licking his lip after his statement. Chasten forced the moan that wanted to escape back down his throat.

> **Treat me soft but touch me cool  
>  I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby  
>  Bring the floor up to my knees  
>  Let me fall into your gravity  
>  And kiss me back to life to see  
>  Your body standing over me**  
> 

His eyes followed him as he stood off to the side sipping on a glass of champagne. Chasten didn’t want to be here at this fundraiser, playing the role of obedient, loving husband. Although if he stayed at home like he truly wanted, then rumors would swirl around. Pete was in his element at least he pretended to be and that made Chasten even more angry than he already was. It pissed him off to hide the pain and anguish he’s feeling while Pete could pack away his feelings easily and could just shrug it all off and go about campaigning. He knew that wasn’t true and that Pete felt tortured, but his heart refused to be rational.

When his thoughts cleared it was already too late. Pete was coming his way and he didn’t have time to react and get away. Since they’d arrived he had been able to avoid him, surreptitiously standing off to the side to watch him. His reserves weren’t strong enough to be near him. He weaved his way through the crowd with a finesse that a man his size shouldn’t possess. Chasten realized he was holding his breath and he blew it out in frustration. He hated the way Pete was, the way he made him feel, both the good and the bad.

“You can leave if you like I’ll make an excuse for you” whispered Pete in Chasten’s ear as he leaned down, his lips inadvertently caressing his lobe. He stifled a shiver. Pete pulled away slightly and looked him in his eyes. He noticed Chasten looked flush and his hand immediately went to his waist to steady him, but Pete soon realized what he’d done. That he had no right to touch him like this, not after what he’d done. His hand dropped from his waist, skimming down over his hips before leaving Chasten’s body wanting and inflamed.

“I’m fine. I don’t need to leave or have you make excuses for me” responded Chasten as he moved away from him, trying not to cause a scene.

> **I love the way your body moves  
>  Towards me from across the room  
>  Brushing past my every groove  
>  No one has me like you do, baby**  
> 

He was working late and Chasten hadn’t heard him enter the house. His mind flashed with the thought that he wasn’t working at all. Chasten bit his bottom lip trying to tamp down those thoughts. He drew his knees up against his chest and laid his head down. All he wanted was to be loved and Pete had love to give. The anger he had was dissolving back into despair and feelings of inadequacy. Why had Pete done this to him? Was he not enough? Was he not as accomplished? Was Pete bored of him? He wanted answers and he would get them. His head popped up and he climbed out of bed, quickly throwing on his robe and exiting the bedroom.

“Tell me why!” he said barging into the office, relieved that he was alone and buried in paperwork. Pete’s head popped up at the sound of his husband’s voice and the slamming door. “Why have I not been good enough?” asked Chasten while Pete remained silent making him angry again. “Answer me!” Pete held his hands up in surrender, causing Chasten to close the distance between them as he slapped at his raised hands. “Don’t you fucking dare play the martyr, why have you done this? What is wrong with you?” It was a turning point. It wasn’t Chasten it was him. It was his fault but he didn’t understand why he cheated. He didn’t know what to say back so he remained silent, driving Chasten closer to a meltdown. “Oh, you have nothing to say now. How could you share what we had with him?” he gritted out.

“I’m sorry” Pete said softly and Chasten scoffed. The scoff was at the audacity of him to think ‘I’m sorry’ was enough and at the audacity of his heart to clench in hope at the sound of those words. Staring him down, looking into his deep blue eyes, Chasten hated how he felt for him, hated that he knew he wouldn’t leave his side. All he hoped was that he’d finally see how much he wanted the best for him, how he had given every piece of himself to try to make him whole only to break himself.

> **Bring your heart, I'll bring my soul  
>  But be delicate with my ego  
>  I wanna step into your great unknown  
>  With you and me setting the tone**  
> 

It was another sleepless night for him as he lay in that bed in the guest room with Buddy. Pete was in the master bedroom, a room that used to be their shelter from the outside world. Chasten lay on his side in a fetal position trying to ward off the chill that seeped into his soul. He missed him, no more so than when the day was over, the business of their lives ramped down if only for a short time, and the glow of the sun was gone. With the darkness came the vast bleakness that was his life without him.

When he was busy, he could keep his head off of him and what it would mean to not be with him. Although he loved him more than any person should love another, the survival of their marriage was not yet written in stone. Chasten still held onto his independence and his ability to live without him. This was that mantra that played in his head since he was young, keep going, put one foot in front of the other, you can do this.

Everything started to change when the sky lit a kaleidoscope of orange and the sun began to fall behind the clouds. This was the time when he was most vulnerable, when he’d lay himself before him, take comfort in his embrace, his caress, his presence, but now that was not an option with the boundaries he set to protect his heart, but he missed him all the same.

> **Baby don't let the lights go down  
>  I miss you when the lights go out  
>  It illuminates all of my doubts  
>  Pull me in, hold me tight  
>  Don't let go, baby give me light**  
> 

His body was on autopilot, his heart no longer connected to his brain. He had one singular thought, to be one with him. Chasten walked quietly into the master bedroom. He stood over his prone body as he lay asleep on the bed with the sheets pulled up. He stared down at his husband, memorizing and being mesmerized by his features. He looked innocent and at peace as he slept. Chasten’s stomach clenched, at least one of them was but Pete shouldn’t be the one after his betrayal. He chewed his bottom lip as he watched him.

Pete felt someone over him, his eyes blinked open and his heart skipped a beat as Chasten stood there staring at him. Pete wasn’t sure what was happening, what he was thinking, but whatever he did he deserved it. He didn’t move, just lay staring back at his husband. Without warning Chasten bent down, lips crashing, teeth gnashing, tongues dueling. His fists balled into his pajama top as his husband pulled him up away from the bed.

Chasten straddled him, grinding against his cotton covered crotch, the friction between their cocks driving him mad. Pete let him have control, not wanting to do anything to make him uncomfortable. His top was roughly pulled, a few buttons popping off. Chasten leaned forward, licking and nipping his collar bone. Without thinking, Pete’s hands grabbed his husband’s hips reflexively. Chasten jerked away like he’d been doused with cold water. He stood from the bed, mouth covered as realization dawned on him. He couldn’t look at his husband’s piercing blue eyes. He was disgusted with him, with himself. Pete sat up to reach out for him to try to bring him some comfort, but quickly realized that was no longer his place, not when he’d done nothing but hurt him. Chasten turned and hastily walked back into the guest room, slamming the door behind him.

> **We play so dirty in the dark  
>  'Cause we are living worlds apart  
>  It only makes it harder baby**  
> 

Chasten climbed back onto the bed, legs pulled up to his chest. He hugged them tightly, closing his eyes trying to shut out the thoughts of him, the ache of him being so far yet so close.

> **I miss you.**  
> 


End file.
